


A Lesson in Staying Quiet

by constellation_nation



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, F/F, Loud Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Profanity, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_nation/pseuds/constellation_nation
Summary: Hayes Morrison is not known for staying quiet, and Naomi figures a fancy event is the best place to teach her a lesson.  PWP.





	1. Distracting

Naomi knew that Hayes was not quiet.

She knew it, and yet she still managed to be surprised at how goddamn _loud_ her girlfriend could be, her moans echoing off the stairwell walls with the sort of volume rock bands could only hope to achieve. Naomi had given up on using her mouth to do anything but stifle the sound. The parking garage stairs were usually empty, everyone opting to instead take the elevator up, but the garage itself was crowded. The last thing they needed was a curious driver to come searching for the source of the noise.

“Shhh,” Naomi whispered, capturing Hayes’ mouth to at least muffle her moans.

“I can’t--ah!--help it!” Hayes whimpered back.

Naomi had to smirk a little at that. She wasn’t exactly making things easy for Hayes. Hayes had driven the distance from their apartment, and Naomi had decided to take advantage of her passenger seat proximity. As Hayes drove, Naomi let her hands wander over Hayes’ thigh, untucking her blouse and caressing up her sides, reaching underneath her bra to squeeze at her breasts. Hayes had bitten her lip, shifting in her seat.

“You’re going to make me go off the road,” she said. Her voice was low and a bit gravelly, the voice that Naomi had come to associate with their bedroom--or whatever semi-private space they could find.

“Then focus,” Naomi replied simply, teasing her fingers up underneath her girlfriend’s skirt.

She knew how to make Hayes fall apart. She rubbed between her thighs, just enough pressure to make her whimper and moan without really giving her any relief. To her credit, Hayes was doing an admirable job continuing to drive, trying to force herself to keep her eyes on the road.

“Red light,” Naomi pointed out.

Hayes slammed on the brakes, jolting their bodies forward with the momentum. “We were home alone for two hours and you pick now.”

She was trying to sound annoyed, but the desire in her tone quickly overshadowed it. Naomi gave her an overly-innocent smile.

“You were trying to get ready then. I didn't want to bother you.”

She kept her fingers running light trails up Hayes’ inner thighs. Hayes rocked her hips, trying to find as much friction as she dared while keeping control of the car.

“Can't you just wait until--oh!” she cried out as Naomi’s fingers found her clit.

Naomi pushed down purposefully hard, drawing a series of expletives from her girlfriend.

“Would you like me to stop?” she teased.

“N-no,” Hayes stammered. Her fingers gripped the steering wheel, something to cling to as her world became hazy at the edges.

Naomi didn't let up. Hayes saw the street with the parking garage and set her direction light to turn. She was almost there and _almost there_. It would be a race to which end she would reach first.

And then Naomi drew back her fingers, leaving Hayes breathless and confused and absolutely on edge as she pulled into the garage. She made a discontented noise at the loss of contact, shooting a look at Naomi. The guard tapped on the window. Hayes put on her best smile as she showed him her event pass, taking her time ticket with a slightly shaky hand, and Naomi was pleased at how rough her voice sounded as she thanked him. Hayes pulled into a parking space.

“Get out,” Hayes said as soon as the car stopped running. She only halfway fixed her clothing, throwing her keys into her purse and stepping out.

Naomi was not one to take orders, but something about the way Hayes gave them made her want to follow her every whim. She hastily got out of the car and trailed after Hayes, her girlfriend’s heels already clicking away toward the stairwell. Hayes pulled her in and slammed the door. She pressed Naomi up against the wall, none-too-gently grabbing at her hair and scraping her teeth down her neck. Naomi flipped them easily, pushing Hayes against the wall instead.

“I think you'll find I call the shots tonight,” she murmured in Hayes’ ear, grinding her body against her.

“And you--”

She scratched her nails up Hayes’ thigh.

“--are in no position--”

She yanked down her nylons and the strip of lace under them.

“--to disagree.”

Hayes cried out as Naomi entered her, two fingers working hard and fast as she found her already soaked. She kissed her neck and worked from her pulse point down to her breast, leaving a trail of kisses down all the way to her stomach, placing her lips around Hayes’ clit while never stopping the pounding rhythm of her fingers. Hayes only got louder. She almost sobbed when Naomi added a third finger.

“Oh fuck, please, just like that, oh god--”

Her words became less and less coherent, a string of profanity blended with begging, Naomi’s name sighed out above it all. Naomi replaced her mouth with the thumb of her other hand, kissing back up Hayes’ body to find her lips, until she felt her body tense around her and Hayes moaned something that became almost a scream.

“Shhh,” Naomi tried.

“I can’t--ah!--help it!”

Naomi kissed her though her smirk, only pressing harder into her. Hayes’ whole body was shaking. Naomi felt her chest heave as she gasped for air, her hips grinding in time with Naomi’s fingers, her hands digging into Naomi’s hair.

“I'm going to--oh god--I’m going to--”

“Shhh, it's okay baby, come.”

There was no point even trying to silence Hayes as she fell apart, desperately clinging to Naomi as she worked her through, finally dropping back to lean against the wall. 

“Holy fuck,” she sighed. She found Naomi’s lips and kissed her deeply. “God you're good.”

Naomi chuckled. “The way you were screaming, I think half of New York knows it." 

Hayes grinned deviously, reaching down to pull up her discarded tights and underwear.

“Those stay off,” Naomi commanded. Hayes lips parted in surprise, but her girlfriend’s tone left little room to argue. She carefully folded them and put them in her purse, only raising an eyebrow at Naomi. She could already feel her stomach clenching in anticipation.

“Why?” Hayes asked before she could stop herself.

Naomi gave her a wicked smile. “You need a lesson in staying quiet.”

They climbed the stairs to the event space and Hayes decided it would be a lesson she'd quite enjoy learning.


	2. Good Girl

“Fix your lipstick,” Naomi murmured in Hayes ear as they reached the fifth floor. “I’ll meet you in there.”

“Wait,” Hayes said, grabbing her wrist. “I want to see how poorly mother hides her annoyance when we walk in together.”

Naomi just rolled her eyes. “Have you ever gotten through one night without pushing someone's buttons?”

Hayes grinned. She could hear the dull roar of the party through the entryway--some sort of charity event her mother had organized as a campaign ploy, though she couldn’t quite remember what they were supposed to be supporting, nor could she manage to care. She had only agreed to come on the basis that Naomi would be coming too. Despite the fact that they had moved in together months ago, Harper Morrison still did everything possible to ignore the fact that her daughter was dating another woman. Hayes did everything possible to be as loud and open about it as she could be.

They were alone on the landing, a set of ornately carved doors separating them from all the chatter inside. Hayes wrapped her arms around Naomi’s waist, grabbing a bit too tightly at her hips.

“I don’t know,” she said. She kissed Naomi gently, softly running her tongue along her girlfriend’s bottom lip. “What buttons do I have to push to get you going?”

That was rhetorical, of course. She knew exactly how to turn Naomi into a whimpering mess in less than five minutes. She almost wanted to try, right there in the hallway, just to prove that she still had the upper hand, but Naomi caught her wrists and held them behind her back. It did nothing to calm the heat she was feeling. Her girlfriend’s ability to pin her down and make her submit was one of the things that turned her on most. She bit at her lip.

“You know the rules,” Naomi whispered, keeping Hayes’ hands trapped, gently pushing her against the wall. She kissed up her neck, nipping at her ear. “You’re mine tonight.”

Hayes couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her at those words. She knew she shouldn’t be so eager again already, but Naomi was making it her mission to wind her up, and it wasn’t her fault that her girlfriend had to be so goddamn attractive. She tried to arch her neck, giving Naomi more access, but instead the other woman pulled away and let Hayes’ hands drop back to her sides. Hayes could feel where bruises would be blooming tomorrow. It only made her want more.

Naomi slowly ran a finger across Hayes’ lip, fixing the line of her lipstick until it was passable enough for public. She smirked at the way Hayes’ eyes fluttered shut.

“Come on, then,” she said, pulling Hayes away from the wall and out of her daze. “They’re waiting for us.”

Hayes followed her inside, her mind on everything but the party.

  
Hayes spent the first half of the night pacing the ballroom and trying to avoid looking at Naomi. That was easier said than done--she knew now why Naomi had picked such a tight dress, the neckline cut down just a bit too low to be acceptable at an event like this. They had mostly taken their own paths, forced to network and socialize, but it hadn’t stopped Naomi from being a tease. Every chance she got she was giving Hayes bedroom eyes from across the room, standing in provocative ways that showed her best curves, seductively licking and biting her lips. It might have been fine if Hayes wasn’t already desperately turned on. Unfortunately, now all she could think about was getting Naomi home and tearing off her clothes.

Hayes was standing at the punchbowl when Naomi sauntered up behind her, purposefully pressing her full body against Hayes’ back as she reached around her for the ladle. She grinded up against her as she filled her cup, chuckling a little as Hayes involuntarily pushed her hips back into her. Naomi lightly pushed her knee between her girlfriend’s legs, content that no one was watching, and smirked as Hayes let out a quiet moan.

“Are you alright, Miss Morrison?” she asked, grinding against her one more time before stepping around to face her.  
Hayes gave her an incredulous look, her lips parted slightly and her eyes heavy.

“Are you quite enjoying yourself?”

Naomi grinned. It was hungry, full of desire and power. It made Hayes’ heart beat faster.

“I’m quite enjoying you.”

She was standing too close to be proper, but Hayes had never cared less about keeping up pretences. If Naomi asked to take off her dress and fuck her right there in the middle of the room, she probably would have consented. All that seemed to matter was dulling the ache between her thighs.

Naomi set a light hand on her hip.

“Suddenly I’m just terribly interested in joining that conversation over there.”

She gestured toward one of the round tables. Harper and Hayes’ brother were just standing up, leaving two empty seats at an otherwise full table. Hayes recognized almost every face there. They were mostly senators, a couple of lawyers, but all around the least interesting group there. She gave Naomi a look.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

Naomi shrugged, just a bit too innocently.

“Just trying to be sociable.”

Then she was striding away toward the table, and Hayes couldn’t bring herself to do anything but follow along behind her. They took the two empty seats, saying polite greetings to the group. Naomi inconspicuously slide her chair right up next to Hayes. They were close enough to brush arms.

“Hayes, your mother tells us that you won yesterday’s case,” one of the men said to her.

Hayes raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I do try to do that occasionally,” she quipped.

The man seemed unperturbed. “What happened with the defense?”

Hayes fought the urge to roll her eyes and instead launched into an explanation. She hated talking to these people--they bored her more than her law textbooks--but she knew the fastest way to shut them up was to answer the question and move on.

She was a couple sentences in when she felt Naomi’s fingers slowly tracing patterns up her thigh. She stopped for a second, but her girlfriend was facing dead ahead, no sign that she even realized what her hand was up to under the tablecloth. Oh. So that was why she wanted to sit down.

Hayes cleared her throat and tried to continue.

“Anyway, once they brought the DNA results in, it was over. I could have finished the case half asleep with my hands tied behind my back.”

Perhaps that wasn’t the best analogy to use. Naomi’s hands were wandering ever closer to where she needed them to be, caressing up her inner thigh and almost reaching the apex. It was driving her insane. Hayes shifted a little in her seat and got Naomi’s nails digging into her leg. Okay, no moving. Message loud and clear.

“Well, that’ll be good credit for you,” the man said, oblivious.

“Yes,” Hayes managed, and even she wasn’t sure if she was answering him or accidentally letting the syllable slip out. She was absolutely on fire. She stole a glance at Naomi and saw the little smile on her girlfriend’s face.

Satisfied enough with her answers, the attention again turned away from her, and Hayes almost sighed in relief. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could focus on forming sentences. It was taking most of her concentration just to not whimper out loud.

Naomi’s hand found her center, rubbing against her lightly. Hayes was almost thankful that Naomi had made her leave her underwear off. At least she didn’t have that extra layer to tease her through.

“What do you think, Hayes?”

One of the senators was looking her way expectantly, and Naomi chose that moment to circle around her entrance, dipping just the tip of her finger inside her. Hayes bit down on her bottom lip, clearing her throat before she dared even try to speak.

“I don’t have an opinion,” she stammered, mostly because she hadn’t been listening at all. She was just proud of herself for managing words.

“That’s a first,” a lawyer said.

She would have given him a dirty look, maybe said some choice words, except Naomi decided to push three fingers in her right then, curling to hit just the right spot, and she felt like she was going to pass out from the sudden pleasure and relief. She couldn’t help the strangled sound that came from her throat. Naomi shot her a glance and she quickly covered it with a cough. There was no way she could do this without giving them away, she just couldn’t. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. She wanted it so badly.

The conversation again drifted away from her and Hayes focused on staying silent. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, clenching her hands beneath the table. Naomi brought her thumb up to rub at the sensitive nerves above where her other fingers were working and Hayes loudly slammed her glass onto the table to cover her sharp gasp. Everything was tightening and she knew she couldn’t hold out long. Naomi’s fingers felt so good working inside her. The fear of being caught only amplified the feeling until she was clenching her jaw, digging her nails into her own arm, anything to stop herself from crying out.

Hayes caught Naomi’s eyes and Naomi understood.

“Shh,” she mouthed. Then her thumb was circling faster and her fingers were pushing into her and Hayes couldn’t hold back any longer. She bowed her head down, covering her own mouth with her hand, somehow managing to stifle any sounds that escaped as she clenched around Naomi’s fingers, almost crying at the force of the release. She kept her head in her hands a minute after Naomi drew back her hand, catching her breath.  
Naomi glanced around the table. No one had seemed to notice. One older woman looked up and saw Hayes with her head down in her hands.

“Are you alright, Hayes?”

Hayes looked up quickly. “Oh, yes, I just have a bit of a migraine starting.”

Naomi pretended to be sympathetic. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Their little game being over, all Hayes wanted to do was curl up against Naomi in bed, skin to skin, fitting into each other like they always did. She couldn’t think of anything that sounded better than going home.

“That would be great,” she said, like Naomi didn’t drive in with her in the first place.

They excused themselves from the table and made their way back to the entryway, taking the elevator down to the parking lot.

“Good girl,” Naomi murmured, wrapping an arm around Hayes’ waist.

“I’m going to get you back for that,” Hayes said.

Naomi only grinned. “Is that a promise?”

Hayes nodded, letting herself lean back into her girlfriend’s arm. It was a promise she wouldn't mind keeping.

 

 

 


End file.
